


There's a Halo Wrapped Around You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Flashbacks, Gangsters, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re reminded of the events of Clint Barton killing your father in order to gain power in the mobster ranks.





	There's a Halo Wrapped Around You

“You play by my rules, got it?” he threatened lightly, his grip on your throat getting stronger by the second. “You’re a goddamned fool for underestimating me, Y/N. When will you stop playing your childish games?”

He released you unexpectedly, allowing your body to fall onto the cement ground of his office. You coughed out, rubbing at the sensitive skin where his hand had gripped so tightly only moments before.

“When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it, no questions asked.” He kicked out, landing a blow to your stomach. He walked back around his desk before seating himself, looking down upon your crumpled body, sneering.

“I hate you,” you spat in hatred. “I wish my father never hired you.”

“Your father was a fool, Y/N,” he spoke calmly as he threw his legs over the desk, causing paperwork to fly around before settling once again on the surface. “He deserved every ounce of pain that was thrown his way. When will you get the fuck over it? I’m in charge now, you need to stop living in that damned dream world of yours, girl.”

“Fuck you, Barton.” you swore, sorely standing upright, gripping onto your stomach where his foot had landed only moments before.

“Well, if you insist, I can have one of my boys have his way with you,” he smirked. “That’s all you’re good for, anyhow. I’m sure one of them would love a taste of what once was so powerful in these streets.”

You bit down on your tongue hard to cease the spew of angry threats that wanted to escape your mouth.

“Run along now, Y/N, you have papers to go file for me, and I won’t be too kind if they are late, you hear me?”

You held your tongue as you threw the office door open and stormed out, nearly knocking into another worker as you stormed passed her.

Hot tears streamed down your face as the memory of your father came forward in your mind, a memory you’d never be able to store away into the black hole.

_“Daddy!” You cried out as you heard the gunshot come from the closed door of his office where Clint now took place. “daddy, open the door, please!”_

_“He’s gone, little one,” a taunting voice echoed in your mind, Clint’s face flashing like a blinker in your mind. His voice haunted your dreams at night, even after all these years later._

_“What the fuck did you do to him, you beast!” You shouted at him, slapping his face one he had exited the room._

_“Go see for yourself, little one,” he sneered, gesturing to the door as he left the room._

_You ran into the room, letting out a painful yowl of despair as your father’s writhing body twitched before you._

_“Daddy, please,” you cried out. dropping to the floor, cradling his head in your lap. “I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet, please.”_

_“Take care of your mother for me,” he coughed  out before he took one final breath._


End file.
